Napoleon, Percy Jackson's full brother!
by hey cecilia
Summary: Percy Jackson's mother, Sally Jackson, had two more children with Poseidon? These cover the 3's adventures in the demigod world.
1. Older Teens

Well, this is my first story, so be kind please!  
This is about if Percy Jackson had a younger brother kidnapping Annabeth's younger sister, which he is in a relationship with.  
Enjoy!

Third Person POV

The door to the Athena Cabin creaked open. A boy stepped inside. He saw a girl in a fluffy white bathrobe on her bed, holding a computer. The boy's sea green eyes darted around the room, to make sure no one else was in there. Then, He rushed forward with a strip of duct tape, and pressed his pointer and middle finger on the girls left temple. She collapsed onto the bed, knocked out. The boy put the duct tape around her mouth, bound her arms and legs, and vapor traveled out of the cabin.

*Line Break*

In the cabin, the boy tied her to a bed in a corner. While he was waiting, he decided to get some sleep. He knew it was safe, because he would be shocked if his girlfriend woke up. The boy was a grandson of Zeus, as his mother was a demigod, and his father was Poseidon. His brother and most of the camp were away for Christmas break, so he decided, 'Hey, let's kidnap my girlfriend!' He chuckled to himself. He had been dating his girlfriend for 2 years, and he loved her so much.  
He just wanted to have quality time with his girlfriend, because maybe he would die sometime. Life as a demigod was hard! He sighed, and rolled over.

Napoleon POV

I woke up to a shock. I jumped. Realization hit me. My kidnapee was awake! "Mmmmphhhh!" I turned to the corner where, my girlfriend, Samara, was. "Hi." I said, walking over to her. I slowly took off the duct tape on her mouth, and she gave me a glare.  
"Napoleon Achilles Jackson!" She glowered. "What am I doing here, tied up, in my bathrobe?" I gulped. "Um, see here Sam, I... wanted to spend time with you."

Samara POV

I couldn't believe this idiot! I guess he wanted to spend time with me, but that doesn't mean he has to take me with unwillingly! We were both 17, and had survived one war together, the primordal war. He was around during the giant war, so he had more experience. He shifted above me uncomfortably. His green eyes glowed through the night. "What time is it?" I asked. He seemed relieved that I wasn't that angry anymore. "It's 11..." He checked his watch. "11:17."  
Then he gave me a big smile and said, "Sam, I know this might seem like a strange request, but... do you want to... do 'it' with me?" I stared at him. He looked scared, but happy, like he'd been wanting to ask that for a while.  
He saw me staring, and his face fell. "Y-you do-on't have to." He stuttered. I grinned at him, and nodded my head to the space next to me.

3 hours later...

Napoleon POV

I sighed happily. "That was... fun." Samara said. I turned to look at her. Her blond hair tumbled down her shoulders, her gray-blue eyes pierced the darkness. Her bathrobe was so fluffy and big, that I got up, opened one side of the bathrobe, and slipped inside. She smiled, and I realised she was in control. Througout our makeout session, I was in control. She was now. She smirked as I closed my eyes, exausted, as blackness overtook me.

*Line Break*  
When I woke up, I was tied up, sitting on a chair, in a fluffy white bathrobe, with Samara smirking at me.

=====END=====

Thanks for reading guys! I hope this was good, be ready for the next one soon! 


	2. Samara meets Napoleon

Hey guys! So this one is about when Napoleon and Samara met, and how he saved her from Alecto.  
By the way, Samara was actually 15 last chapter. Whoops xD. So she's 13 in this.

Percy POV I was swimming with Annabeth, when I saw a girl that looked like to Annabeth with a fury chasing her-Alecto. My brain went from angry to furious to WARNING in 1.76 seconds. "Annabeth!" I shouted. She looked at me.  
"There's a girl out the borders of camp-she might be your half sister!"

We got out of the lake and sprinted to the girl. We were almost there when Annabeth gasped. I looked over and saw that Alecto had cornered the girl by two trees,  
and was about to kill her when Napoleon, being blessed by Hadesshadow-travelled in, cut Alecto's head clean off, and helped the girl up. Annabeth and I raced toward them. The girl was leaning on Napoleons shoulder, almost passed out.

"It's okay!" Annabeth said, taking the girl from Napoleons shoulders. "You're safe now! Let's get you to camp KelpBrain, give her to me." But the girl pushed Annabeth off, and clung back on Napoleons shoulder.

Napolean smiled. "Want a piggy back ride?" He asked. The girl nodded sleepily.

Napolean slowley hoisted the girl onto his back, and walked out of the woods. Annabeth and I looked at each other, and I started to grin. "Looks like KelpBrain has a girlfriend!"

This is a shorter one, but I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Percy comes home

Hi! So, I have decided to make this story about Napolean's early life, before the wars.  
P.S Ava is 2 years older than Napolean

*Napolean is 6*  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Napolean yelled. "Is Pewcy coming today?"  
Sally Jackson walked intro the room, and looked at the toddlers face. His sea green eyes were hopeful, and excited. "Yeah Mommy!" Her daughter, Ava, said. "Is Percy coming?" Ava's aqua eyes were shining, but they filled with tears as Sally shook her head. Sally picked up a crying Napolean, and hugged Ava. "He's on a quest with Annabeth and Tyson, looking for something that can save Aunt Thalia's tree!" But Sally didn't voice her secret fear. At the mention of Thalia, Napolean grinned, and squirmed out his mothers arms.  
"Aunt Thawia saved Anniebef and Grover wight?" The energetic 6 year old asked. When Sally nodded, he jumped up and down and ran in circles. "So, why does Aunt Thawia have a tree named after her?" Ava asked. Sally's face fell.

"Well, in order to save Annabeth and Grover, she... sacrifieced herself." Napolean looked confused. "What is a sacrificed?" Napolean asked. The 6 year old was so eager to learn and already had been asked to skip to second grade, but Napolean himself declined. He said, "I just wanna be wif my fwiends." He didn't have dyslexia like other demigods, but Sally supposed that was because he was a 3/4 god. Sally sighed. "Well, sacrificed means to give up for the sake of other considerations.  
Napolean frowned. "Where is she?" A single tear dripped from Sally's eye. "She... She is in heaven." Napolean face fell.

Suddenly, Sally heard the doorbell ring. Her face lit up as she ran to the door and opened it. Percy and Annabeth were standing in the doorway, covered in grime and dirt, but grinning madly. Percy jumped into his mom's arms. "I'm alive..."  
He said. "I'm alive." Annabeth smiled and hugged Sally. "Chiron dropped us off. He said we could stay here and go back to camp tomorrow." Sally nodded and smiled. "Come in, come in!" Napolean leaped into Percy's arms and gave him a big hug. "HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!" Napolean said. Then he jumped out of Percy's arms and hugged Annabeth. "Hi Anniebef!" he said. "How is my brother's girlfriend?" Both Percy and Annabeth's faces turned cherry red. Sally smiled to herself.  
Napolean may have been 6, but he is smart. He knew what reaction they would have. Napolean grabbed both 13 yearold's hands and led them into the living room, for 'TV Night'

This was super fun to write, thanks for reading!

What should I do next? 


End file.
